


Covet, Crave, Consume

by reona32



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bilbo just watches, Fellatio, M/M, Male/Male sex, Masturbation, Thranduil does not know he is being watched, Voyeurism, anal penetration, blowjob, non-con elements, there is no sexual acts between Bilbo and Thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reona32/pseuds/reona32
Summary: The ring grants Bilbo invisibility, allowing him to sneak around the elf king's palace unseen, but it also twists and shadows his mind. It makes its bearer possessive, obsessive, and leads them to act unlike themselves... and King Thranduil is so very, very beautiful.Hobbit-kink prompt fill: Bilbo/Thranduil - Voyeurism
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Thranduil, Feren (Hobbit Movies)/Thranduil (Tolkien)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for hobbit-kink prompt: https://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/702.html?thread=423358#t423358
> 
> Original prompt:  
> So, we all know Bilbo is hiding inside Thranduil's palace with the ring one so...what if, suddenly, in one of his walks he ends up in Thranduil's chambers and admiring the Elven King doing...  
> I leave up to you but Thranduil has to be alone and Bilbo must make this a bad habit of his...
> 
> A following comment says:  
> I was gonna post something similar along the lines of Bilbo skulking around the Elvenking's palace, invisible by the power of the ring, and infatuated so much with him that he spends so much time spying(or perving) on Thranduil. I thought about Bilbo catching him while he played with himself or when Thranduil trysted with a secret lover...
> 
> I chose to create both scenarios. (roller skates off to hell)

Keys. Keys. Where are the keys? To get the dwarves out of the dungeons, Bilbo needed to find the keys. Movement caught the hobbit's attention and he brightened. The elf king would have the keys! If anyone in the palace would have them, it would be him. Thranduil was walking by below where Bilbo was hiding in a dark corner and the hobbit took off after him, slipping on his ring. The elf was easy to follow, pale hair and silver robe making him as a shining star in the cavern. Bilbo felt his stomach tighten as he slipped unseen into the room the elf king entered. His ring grew warm on his finger and Bilbo felt suddenly lightheaded.

The hobbit skittered behind a sofa inside what could only be Thranduil's personal rooms. Bilbo swallowed heavily as he peeked out. Three elf maidens came to the king, taking away his robe, crown, and jewelry. Bilbo's ears perked as they spoke in their musical language. He followed as they entered another room and crept along the wall to park himself in the corner of the bathing chamber. A large sunken tub steamed with hot water and the air was scented with fragrant herbs.

A maid knelt before the king and removed his boots while the other two undid his clothing. Bilbo's breath caught as the elf was undressed. Long limbs and smooth skin made the hobbit's mouth go dry as Thranduil stood naked. Bilbo's fingers itched to stroke down the strong back and over the pert buttocks. 

The elf king sank into the tub with a sigh and Bilbo walked forward as if pulled by a cord tied around his chest. Thranduil's lovely lips were curled in a slight smile as he settled in the water and his lashes fluttered over bright blue eyes. Bilbo covered his mouth with his hand before a moan could escape. The maids set about bathing him, pouring water over his hair to wash it and dragging soft, soapy cloths across his skin. Bilbo stood at the edge of the tub, staring at the beautiful elf king and wanting, wanting, wanting...

Bilbo watched as Thranduil stood from the tub, water beading on his skin. The maids worked quickly with fluffy towels and Bilbo felt jealousy choke him as they dried the elf king. Clean and wrapped in a thin robe, Thranduil sat as the maids combed his hair. Bilbo stood close; close enough to touch, close enough to possess. Hidden by his magic ring, the hobbit watched as each pale strand settled delicately across the elf's shoulders. Bilbo followed at the elf's heels like a besotted lover as Thranduil curled up on a sofa by the fireplace. The maids set the bathing chamber to rights and turned down the bed. One brought the elf king a goblet of wine and a small plate of cakes. Bilbo swayed as Thranduil said something quietly to the maid in return, voice like the spread of warm honey across the hobbit's mind.

The maids left, curtsying to their king before leaving. Thranduil sighed, leaning his head back on the sofa and closing his eyes. The vulnerable length of his throat and wing of his collarbones drew Bilbo's coveting eyes and held them captive. The robe slipped, revealing the creamy skin of one leg and thigh. The firelight danced lovingly across the elf king's body and the ache of wanting grew ever more fierce in Bilbo's heart.

Bilbo stood pressed against the arm of the sofa. If he lifted his hand, he would brush the elf's shoulder. The hobbit stared at Thranduil's face, at the fan of his dark eyelashes and the pale pink of his lips. Thranduil stirred finally, reaching to lift the goblet and take a sip of wine. Bilbo watched his throat flex and his tongue dart over his lips with yearning. The hobbit felt as if his skin was suddenly too small to fit him. The elf king nibbled on a cake and lifted a book from the nearby table. Thranduil settled down, a calmness falling over him as he read. Bilbo stood next to him and rocked slightly as he gazed at the lovely elf, as if in a trance.

Thranduil's hand moved and Bilbo's attention zeroed in on the long fingers like a hunting dog. Lazily, the elf caressed up his exposed thigh. He turned the page of his book and then ran the back of his fingers down his leg, petting soft skin for several minutes. A shift and the robe parted across his lap. Bilbo's eyes dropped. The elf's tantalizing cock lay between his thighs, beginning to harden. Thranduil brushed his fingers along the crease of leg and torso. He flattened his hand and ran his palm over his stomach. His hand traveled upward, pushing the robe aside, and fingertips circled a pink nipple. Thranduil made a soft sound of pleasure. The book was set aside.

Thranduil played with his nipples, pulling lightly at the nubs, while his other hand reached down to wrap around his stiffening cock. The elf's breathing grew quicker as he stroked. Bilbo's mouth watered, drool sliding down his chin like a man struck dumb. Thranduil dropped one foot to the floor and bent his other leg up, spreading himself. He placed two fingers in his mouth and sucked, using the moistened tips to rub his nipples.

The elf king moaned as he used his thumb to circle the head of his cock. The slit glistened in the firelight as it grew wet. A flush stained Thranduil's cheeks. He fingered the head of his cock, rubbing the slick flared crown. The skin darkened and the shaft thickened. Thranduil groaned, hips beginning to move in little twitches. Bilbo's hands rose and hovered over him, caressing air. The elf reached down to cup his balls. A whine built in Thranduil's throat as he fondled himself.

Thranduil curled his fist around his cock and stroked firmly with a moan. His other hand reached further, slipping behind his balls. Bilbo jerked as if a puppet on strings and came around to stand in front of the elf king. With his legs splayed, the elf was on full display. The pucker of his ass fluttered as his fingers rubbed over it. Thranduil lifted his hand and sucked on his fingers again, tongue working. Wet now, he reached back between his legs and pressed one finger inside his ass with a quiet gasp.

The elf king squirmed. The muscles of his stomach tightened as he twisted his finger inside himself and then pressed another inside. Thranduil rubbed his cock and began to thrust his fingers in and out of his ass, moaning. A bead of liquid gathered at the tip of his cock. He panted as he worked his body. Bilbo stood hot and shaking as Thranduil made sounds of pleasure and rolled his hips. The elf's thighs began to tremble, eyelids fluttering. His strokes sped up until he began to jerk, a cry falling from his lips as his cock began to pump ropes of thick white across his stomach and chest. Thranduil shuddered through his release and then slumped against the sofa.

Bilbo stared, his ring practically burning his skin. The hobbit's own release darkened the front of his trousers. He trembled as Thranduil lifted his hand and languidly licked away the fluid coating his fingers. The elf caught his breath before sitting up and grabbing the goblet for a sip of wine. Bilbo moved away as Thranduil stood and went to the bathing chamber, using a wet cloth to clean his torso and cock. The hobbit followed him closely, eyes glittering with longing, as the elf king blew out some candles and settled into bed.

Thranduil pulled the blanket up over his nude body and sighed into his pillows. His eyes slipped closed. Bilbo stood at the very edge of the bed, so close the frame pressed into his belly. The elf's pale hair draped over the sheets, tempting in its softness. Bilbo watched as Thranduil's breathing slowed and sleep claimed the elf. Slowly, the hobbit lifted his hand and curled a lock of loose hair around his fingers. He shivered, a new stain blooming on his trousers. Bilbo stood there for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning filtered into the cavern. The light crept across the bed, its elven occupant, and their hobbit watcher. Thranduil had rolled onto his back and slept deeply. Bilbo was gently petting a lock of the elf's hair when a knock came at the door. The hobbit growled. Thranduil started awake. A voice called from outside and Thranduil replied around a yawn.

The door opened and the three maidens from last night entered. Bilbo bared his teeth at them. One maid set a breakfast of fruit and sweet bread on the table while the other two approached the bed. Bilbo gave way, a silent snarl on his lips. The hobbit followed everyone into the bathing chamber and watched greedily as the maids dressed Thranduil in rich silks and soft linens. The maids brushed the elf king's hair and placed his crown on his head, the red berries a bright pop of color. His rings were slipped on his fingers and soft boots pulled up his legs. Bilbo watched this with jealously burning in his belly.

Dressed, Thranduil sat at the table and began to eat. Bilbo watched as he swallowed each bite, pink tongue licking crumbs from his lips. A maid poured a cup of tea and the elf king accepted it with a nod of thanks. The bed was made and the room tidied. A knock at the door admitted a dark haired elf who bowed to Thranduil and began speaking rapidly in that lovely language that Bilbo understood not a bit. After a moment of listening, Thranduil stood and the pair left the king's rooms. Bilbo hurried after him, eyes fixed on the elf's pale hair. The elves' long strides caused the hobbit to trot in an effort to keep up but he was still too slow to slip into the room the elves disappeared into and the door shut in his face.

Bilbo stumbled back, blinking around the corridor. What...? Where...? He grimaced. The hobbit was achy and dizzy. He looked down at his stained trousers with disgust. Thirst and hunger roared to life, demanding and painful. Bilbo rushed away, finding a deserted corner and wrenching the ring from his finger. He didn't know what had happened to himself last night. Had he really...? This was worse than the bright protective possessiveness he'd felt during the spider fight. Bilbo lifted his hand, ready to throw the ring off into the depths of the cavern, but his whole arm shook and, with a moan, he shoved it into his waistcoat pocket instead. He tried to stifle his harsh breathing, sobs catching on each inhale. After an eternity, the hobbit scuttled off to find food and clean himself up.

Hours later, Bilbo crept down into the dungeons. Ori spotted him first. “Bilbo!” exclaimed the dwarf in greeting. His brother, Dori, hushed him quickly.

Bilbo headed past them with a wan smile and came to Thorin's cell. “Bilbo,” the dwarf said quietly, coming to the door. “What news? Have you found us a way out?”

Bilbo shook his head, his eyes dropping in shame as he thought about what he had spent the night doing. “No. I have no idea where the keys to the cells are kept and no way out even if you do get out of them.” He sighed and rubbed at his eyes.

Thorin thumped his palms against the door, rattling it. “We're running out of time. We need out of these cells!”

“I know!” snapped Bilbo. His flash of temper cooled almost instantly. “I know. I'm looking, Throin, I swear. The palace is well guarded but there must be a way to sneak out.”

“We'll fight our way out, if we have to,” Thorin growled.

“Even if we were armed, we'd stand no chance in the middle of the elvenking's halls, Thorin, and you know it,” Balin countered tiredly. Thorin banged on the door again and stalked deeper into his cell.

Bilbo sighed, stepping over to Balin's cell. “I'll keep looking, ok?”

Balin smiled, his shaggy white eyebrows jumping. “I know you will, laddie. Be careful.”

“I will.” Bilbo glanced around, aware he was fully visible and that guards often patrolled at odd times. The hobbit hurried up the walkway.

“Bilbo?” called Bofur softly. The hobbit stopped and gave Bofur a bit of a smile. “Are you alright?” the dwarf asked.

Bilbo frowned. “Of course. Why do you ask?”

“Nothing. You just seem a bit … off.”

“Off?” Bilbo echoed. He sighed. “This whole situation is off, Bofur.”

The dwarf smiled a little. “It is that. Promise you'll stay safe, Bilbo?”

“I promise.” Bilbo looked around, his skin suddenly crawling with the need to move. “I'll see you later,” he said quickly, before scampering off. The hobbit spent the day dodging elves and sneaking around. He wandered down dark and seemingly abandoned paths, looking for a way out, but the palace seemed to only have one way in and one way out and there was no way thirteen dwarves were getting out through the front gate, even if Bilbo could find the bloody keys to the bloody cells.

The upper halls grew nosier as the evening approached and Bilbo was pressured to use the ring more and more to avoid detection. The elves were celebrating something, the corridors filled with their laughter. Wine and food flowed freely and even Bilbo found himself smiling as he spied upon a great hall from a walkway above. The elves were like glittering gems as they danced in the lamplight, like the stars they so professed to love. Bilbo was dazzled.

A particular glitter dazzled the hobbit even more and Bilbo moaned. He ducked away and pressed himself to the wall, clinching his teeth, but the compulsion was too much and he was too weak and after a moment the hobbit was up and hurrying after moonlit hair and perfect pale lips curled in a slight smile. Bilbo scurried behind the elf king, invisible and quiet. Thranduil's long silver robe sparkled with tiny crystals, a field of stars in its own right.

Into the elf king's rooms Bilbo slipped, desire and eagerness burning in the hobbit's chest. The maids are there, ready to tend to their king, and Bilbo was there close as they undress and bath him. The fragrant herbs and oils sent Bilbo's head spinning and the warm air of the bathing chamber hung heavy against his skin. The ring was hot on the hobbit's hand and his chest tight. His thoughts were slow and filled with a pulsing beat of wanting.

As last night, Thranduil donned a light robe and sat on the sofa with wine and a small tray of sweets while the maids see to the rooms and the bed. One maid stirs the flames in the fireplace while another disappears with a basket of dirty clothes and used towels. At last, the maids curtsy to their king and leave. Bilbo is by the sofa in the next second, anticipation making his whole body tingle. Thranduil poured himself a goblet of wine and curled his long legs beside himself on the sofa. The fire crackled as the elf picked up his book and relaxed while reading. Bilbo stared as the flicker light shone in Thranduil's hair.

The hobbit was unsure how much time had passed, how long he'd stood gazing at the elf king, when a knock on the door sounded. A muffled voice from outside and Thranduil called back, a smile blooming on his face. He was standing as the door opened to admit a dark haired elf. “Feren” said Thranduil, clear and distinct enough for Bilbo to catch. The king and this new elf moved toward each other and Bilbo found himself growling silently as the pair embraced.

Feren said something, lifting a hand to stroke Thranduil's hair as the other wraps around his waist. Jealousy roared in Bilbo's chest and he surged toward them, stopping a hair's breadth from crashing into their legs. A rictus snarl twisted the hobbit's lips as he hovered. The elves were speaking to each other softly, faces close together. A slight tilt of the head and they were kissing. Bilbo threw himself back, nearly upsetting the table, before he could give into the sudden desire to attack the dark haired elf. Some sliver of his rational mind said that to give himself away would not end well.

They muttered to each other, pressing small kisses to soft lips, until the dark haired elf drew them to the sofa. Thranduil handed Feren the goblet of wine and he drank deeply. The sweets were eaten as they talked, Bilbo listening to the elvish speech as if it was the most beautiful music. The elves sat close and let hands roam freely. The stroke of a hand across a shoulder was answered by a caress of fingers up a chest. The elf king's robe fell loose about his waist. Feren's green tunic was pulled off completely, the dark haired elf chuckling. Feren leaned forward to kiss up Thranduil's neck while the blond gently scratched his fingernails over his stomach.

Thranduil said something in an impatient tone, tugging at Feren's arm, and they stood. The robe fell to the floor. Feren's boots were unlaced and kicked off. His sash and trousers were undone, taken off, and the nude dark haired elf was long, lean muscle and soldier strength and control. The elf king, pale and moon-glow beautiful with strong limbs and dancer poise and grace, curled his arms around the other and kissed him. Feren wrapped his arms around Thranduil, one hand palming his ass, and pressed their bodies together. Moans filled the air as their erections brushed. Thranduil rolled his hips and clutched the other elf tightly. Bilbo shoved his forearm in his mouth, biting down on his coat sleeve to keep himself quiet.

Feren herded Thranduil across the room until the bed hit the back of the blond's knees and Feren pressed him down to sit. The soldier gracefully dropped to his knees. He stroked his palms over Thranduil's thighs, pressing them apart and bullying his shoulders between his legs. Thranduil's lips parted on a gasp as Feren licked up the underside of his hard cock. The flared head disappeared between Feren's lips, his tongue flicking at the slit. Thranduil sunk his fingers into Feren's dark hair and moaned. 

Bilbo crowded as close as he could. The hobbit watched, riveted, as the elf king's length slowly slid into Feren's mouth. Thranduil's hips twitched as warm wetness surrounded his cock. Feren slowly lifted his head, sucking as he pulled back. Thranduil groaned harshly. His blue eyes were bright and glassy with pleasure. Feren curled his tongue and sank back down. The elf king's back arched, tossing his pale hair. A wicked gleam in his brown eyes, Feren began sucking in earnest. The soldier slipped Thranduil's cock in and out of his mouth, bobbing his head. He lifted his hands to fondle the blond's balls and press at the sensitive spot behind them. 

Thranduil gave a cry, bucking his hips and pulling Feren's dark hair. “Feren,” he gasped, stomach muscles tightening. The elf king shook through his release. Feren's throat worked, swallowing the thick fluid the pulsing cock pumped into his mouth. Thranduil slowly relaxed, slumping a little. Feren carefully pulled away, leaving the elf king's cock wet and glistening. Thranduil moaned softly. He pulled at the dark haired elf. “Feren,” he whined pleadingly.

Feren rose up on his knees and Thranduil cupped his cheeks, kissing him. He chased the taste of his release on the others tongue. Bilbo swayed, chewing his coat sleeve to stifle his noises. The bulge in his trousers ached painfully. The hobbit's mind rolled with want and possessiveness, a smothering blackness that absorbed all other thought. Thranduil tugged on Feren's shoulders, muttering against his lips, and the dark haired elf stood, pressing Thranduil back onto the bed. The elf king gave way, allowing Feren to climb atop him. Thranduil spread his legs, laying back on the bed, and Feren settled against him with a groan.

Light and dark hair mingled on the pillows. The elves kissed, rocking gently together. Feren jerked as his hard cock rubbed against warm, soft skin. Thranduil trailed his fingernails lightly down Feren's back. The soldier kissed the elf king's neck and stroked along his flanks, palming the blond's ass. Feren sat up, eyes dark and blown wide with desire as he looked down at the beautiful pale haired elf splayed before him. His hands caressed from Thranduil's throat down his chest and stomach and around to his hips to finally run up his thighs and stop at his knees. Thranduil shivered as Feren murmured praise and desire, touching his king with reverence. Feren leaned forward to mutter something in his ear and Thranduil nodded, cheeks flushed. The elf king lifted a small bottle out of the drawer of the stand by the bed and passed it to Feren.

Bilbo felt his chest might burst as the elves shifted on the bed. The dark haired elf slicked the fingers of one hand with the oil in the bottle. The hobbit watched as those fingers slowly sank into Thranduil's ass one by one. Feren twisted and spread his fingers, loosening the tight muscle. Thranduil whined and squirmed as he was stretched and the sensitive spot inside him was stroked. He tossed his head on the pillows, eyelids fluttering. Bilbo palmed his cock through his trousers.

By now, Thranduil had grown hard again as Feren thrust his fingers in and out of him. The elf king's cock bobbed against his stomach as he trembled and moaned. He huffed something breathlessly and Feren pulled his fingers away. The soldier slicked his cock with the oil. Bilbo scrambled at the button of his trousers, shoving them down. The hobbit grabbed his cock and began to stroke the hard flesh. Feren pulled Thranduil close and guided himself to the entrance of his body. Both elves groaned as the head of Feren's cock sank inside of Thranduil's ass.

Feren pushed forward, his length slowly entering Thranduil. The elf king whimpered as he was filled. The soldier froze, hips pressed against Thranduil's ass, as his cock was fully sheathed inside. Feren panted as the hot insides of the blond fluttered around his cock. Thranduil reached for him and Feren threaded their fingers together, hushing and soothing the light haired elf as he adjusted to the intrusion. It was only when Thranduil gave a nod that Feren moved. He slowly pulled back and gently pushed back in. Thranduil's breath caught, eyes closing. Feren rolled his hips and set to a rhythm of tender thrusts.

Thranduil wrapped his legs around Feren as his cock rubbed over the pleasurable spot inside him. The elf king moaned and twitched. Feren kept up his thrusts, sinking his cock into the hot passage. The soldier's back flexed as he moved. Fingers traveled across soft skin in wandering caresses. Heat and pressure grew and Thranduil shoved his hips down hard, groaning words in a demanding tone. Feren grunted and leaned forward to brace his hands on the bed. The dark haired elf sped up, his thrusts growing rapid and forceful. Thranduil's harsh breathing was peppered by moans as he was fucked vigorously. The slap of skin against skin was loud in the room. 

Bilbo's eyes were fixed on the two elves. Thranduil dropped one hand down to stroke his own cock, the other going up to curl around Feren's shoulder. Feren growled as he thrust his cock into Thranduil's ass hard, the quick jerks of his hips driving them together roughly. The bright edge of climax rushed at them and the elf king gave a hoarse cry as he came. His release splashed across his stomach as Thranduil shuddered in pleasure. 

Feren gasped as his shaft was squeezed, managing a few more thrusts before reaching his peak and following into delight. A raspy moan as his cock spasmed and spread warm fluid inside the blond marked Feren's end. Bilbo felt a pain shoot through his head as he came, thick liquid hitting the side of the bed. He bit into his coat sleeve so hard his jaw ached.

The lovers slumped onto the bed, panting. A slight movement and a softening Feren slipped from Thranduil's body. The blond cringed a little but allowed the other elf to pull him into his arms. They rolled onto their sides, curling together. Feren muttered sweetly into Thranduil's pale hair and stroking down his back. Bilbo eyes dropped to Thranduil's ass, wetness leaking from his swollen hole. Blood began to drip down from Bilbo's nose. The ring on his finger turned so cold it burned.

The elves spoke quietly together, trading soft kisses. Pillow talk, although Bilbo understood none of it. Eventually, they stood and went to the bathing chamber. The hobbit's release smeared on Thranduil thigh as he rolled from the bed. Another pain jabbed at Bilbo's head. The elf king noticed the wetness and said something in a teasing tone to Feren, rolling his blue eyes. Feren chuckled. In the bathing chamber, they cleaned themselves up with wet cloths. Bilbo hitched up his trousers and stumbled behind them, feeling like he could collapse on the floor but that his limbs were being yanked around like a child's toy. 

Candles were snuffed out and the room darkened. Returning to the bed, the elves settled on the far side. Feren pulled the sheets over them and Thranduil snuggled in close to him. There were a few murmurs from the bed, a little rustling, and then the room was quiet as the elves fell asleep. Bilbo swayed beside the bed, head pounding in pain but unable to look away from the elf king's pale hair and soft lips. The craving to touch the elf's soft skin and consume him whole kept Bilbo rooted to the spot all night.

It is not until next morning, when Bilbo falls behind in a corridor dodging elves and Thranduil manages to round a corner and out of the hobbit's sight, that he is freed from his all-encompassing covetous trance. Confused, ashamed, scared, Bilbo flees deep into the palace and ends up in the cellars, where he finds two elves quickly getting drunk, the bloody keys to the cells, and a way out.


End file.
